Danganronpa Segunda Desesperación
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Makoto Muere al haberse suicidado por la presión generada por las ilusiones de Monokuma, lo que no contaba Naegi es que se le daria la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.


**Danganronpa no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de la serie.**

Hola amigos, aquí Dottosparrel con un nuevo fanfic, esta vez veremos que pasaría si Naegi al ver la muerte de Kirigiri en Danganronpa 3 se suicida, bueno no les doy más spoilers.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sin ella no tiene sentido nada**

Al volver en si, Naegi se dio cuenta de que todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron cuando habían sellado la puerta, se levantó y comenzó a revisar a sus amigos.

-Asahina-san… ¿Estas bien? – Asahina lo vio y le sonrió.

-Claro que si Naegi-kun – Naegi sonríe y todos se levantan.

Después de unos segundos ven que Kirigiri no despierta, y todos se alarman, después de verla, ven que tiene la piel morada y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, ven su brazalete y entran en shock.

-Su acción prohibida – Dijo Mitarai.

"Si Naegi vive después de la cuarta pausa"

-Kirigiri-san despierta por favor -Naegi la agita un poco y después checa su pulso, estaba muerta.

Todos comienzan a llorar por la pérdida de una amiga, en eso se escucha el intercomunicador, era el vicepresidente de la fundación del futuro.

-Naegi Makoto al parecer ya viste cual era la acción prohibida de Kirigiri Kyouko, esto es tu culpa, unas palabras vacías no pueden ser esperanza… Es hora de ver cuál esperanza es la verdadera, la tuya o la mía.

Naegi al escuchar las palabras del vicepresidente se llena de ira, y se levanta para enfrentarlo, ya no le importaba nada, todo por lo que luchó se fue al caño, pues su mejor amiga había muerto, comienza a caminar hacia la sala de comunicación, pero es detenido por Mitarai.

-A donde vas… ¿Es que no te duele la muerte de Kyouko-chan… Responde Naegi – Naegi apretó los puños y después sigue caminando, ignorando a sus amigos.

 **Sala de comunicación**

Naegi entro con pasó decidido al lugar donde estaba el vicepresidente de la Corporación, este último sonrió al ver la sombra del chico.

-Makoto Naegi tus acciones acabaron con la vida del amor de tu vida, ahora ves que la desesperación no se puede acabar con solo palabras – Naegi lo vio con una mirada vacía.

-Tienes razón Munakata-san, estaba equivocado por esa razón debo acabar con la desesperación desde raíz – Naegi muestra la katana que estaba enterrada en el pecho de Chisa.

Munakata entra en shock, el maldito de Naegi había quitado la espada del pecho de Chisa y se atreve a retarlo.

-Naegi Makoto morirás aquí – Munakata se abalanza contra Naegi, el cual no se movió de su lugar, Munakata sonrió ya que no esperaba que muriera tan fácil, dio un tajo con su espada.

Lo que no sabía Munakata es que ese ya no era Naegi, era un simple hombre buscando venganza sin nada que perder, Naegi al último segundo elevo la katana y arremetió contra Munakata con un corte descendente, tomando por sorpresa al Vicepresidente.

-Ghaaaaaaa maldito, ahora te mataré – Naegi no respondió, simplemente mantenía la mirada impasible.

-Morirás aquí Munakata, por tu maldita culpa todos murieron, yo destruiré personalmente a los remanentes de la desesperación, ellos me quitaron algo irreemplazable – En ese momento Munakata comprendió que no tenía oportunidad contra Naegi, pues había perdido mucha sangré.

-Maldito… - Munakata volvió a arremeter con otro tajo ascendente, pero Naegi simplemente se hizo a un lado y preparó su katana.

-Muere Munakata Kyousuke – La katana de Naegi zumbo en el aire, atravesando la piel de Munakata.

Naegi le había cortado la cabeza.

La cabeza de Munakata rodó por el suelo, Naegi hizo un movimiento rápido y la sangre de la katana salpicó el piso.

-Descansa en paz intento de lider – Naegi salió de la sala y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, lentamente buscando su próxima presa, hasta que la encontró.

 **Pasillo al cuarto secreto.**

Sakakura caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, pues había perdido mucha sangre, de repente escucha pasos que se acercan en su dirección, voltea y ve a Naegi.

-Ah por fin te encuentro maldito, mi deber es acabar contigo y tus amigos – No recibe respuesta, ve a Naegi detenidamente, lo primero que ve es la katana de Munakata en la mano de Naegi, luego ve su rostro sus ojos eran fríos como la noche, no había ni un solo rastro del chico ingenuo que conocieron, ahora sólo era un asesino en busca de venganza.

-Naegi maldito porque tienes la katana de Kyousuke… No me digas que tú… - Naegi no hizo ninguna expresión, solamente contestó con la voz más fría que haya escuchado Sakakura.

-Si lo hice, lo hice porque yo destruiré a los remanentes de la desesperación… Y tu serás el próximo – Naegi se abalanzó contra Sakakura intentando cortarlo, pero el Ex Boxeador no se la dejaba fácil, así que en un momento de descuido tomó una barra de metal y golpeó en la cabeza a Naegi desmayándolo.

Juzou lo ato para que no hiciera estupideces, comprendió que el chico no era capas de matar a Munakata por su propio juicio, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo así que lo abandonó en una de las salas del complejo y se retiró en busca del asesinó, si mataba a Naegi mejor para el, así no se moriría por su acción prohibida.

 **2 horas después**

El tiempo límite llegó y todos se durmieron a causa del veneno, Naegi despierta ya recuperado de sus sentidos, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó, lo último que recordaba era ver a Kirigiri muerta y después todo se volvió negro.

Naegi comenzó a llorar, había caído en la desesperación, ya no sabía que hacer.

-Todo esto es mi culpa si tan solo pudiera volver en el tiempo cuando estábamos encerrados en la Academia podría haber hecho algo para solucionar este maldito problema – Se intento poner de pie, pero descubre que estaba maniatado y no podía sacar los nudos.

Luego de unos segundos la pantalla delante de él se enciende y se observa a Monokuma bailando y sonriendole.

-Parece que estás despierto señor asesino, creo que es momento de matar a alguien.

Naegi no sabía que responder, el no era el asesino.

-De que rayos hablas Monokuma, yo no soy el asesinó – Monokuma ríe a carcajadas.

-Todos dicen eso al principio, pero no es culpa tampoco de los asesinos, ahora te diré sobre los premios – Naegi miro confuso el monitor.

De repente una cuenta regresiva comenzó a verse, luego el ojo de Monkuma se pudo observar, Naegi se comenzó a poner nervioso, la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas y todo a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse, cerro los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abrió, ya no estaba en el edificio de la fundación, estaba en un plano infinito de color celeste, volteo y después escuchó la voz de Máizono y Kirigiri.

-Porque sigues vivo Naegi-kun – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Deberías haber muerto – Dijo Kirigiri.

-Dijiste que me sacarias de esa escuela Naegi-kun

Luego los antiguos compañeros de la clase 78 fueron saliendo del piso, Naegi se tocó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

 **Realidad**

Naegi comenzó a gritar y retorcerse, de repente una daga cayó del monitor y Naegi la vio por unos instantes dudando, luego la recoge con manos temblorosas.

-Si eso es ven con nosotros – Dijo la Máizono de la alucinación.

-Naegi-kun – Dijeron Máizono y Kirigiri.

Naegi levantó el rostro, mostrando ojos en espiral, signo de que estaba hipnotizado, luego sonrió.

-Voy de inmediato – Naegi dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Naegi se apuñala varias veces con la daga, su sangre comienza a salir a borbotones, su fuerza comienza a mermarse y lentamente cierra sus ojos.

-"Como desearía retroceder en el tiempo y evitar toda esta masacre"- Naegi suelta la daga y muere

Naegi Makoto había muerto al haber caído en la desesperación.

 **Purgatorio**

Naegi no se encontraba en ningún lugar que el conociera, ahora sentía una inmensa paz que jamás había sentido, pero tambien un terrible pesar de que le había fallado a Kirigiri y a Asahina, pues había caído en la desesperación.

Naegi pasó horas y horas reflexionando sobre lo que hizo y se maldijo por no haber podido evitarlo, de repente siente una gigantesca presión en el lugar que venía de lo alto, Naegi levantó su rostro y pudo observar a un ente supremo el cual comenzó a descender.

-Naegi Makoto – Naegi asintió.

-Quien eres tú – El sujeto sonrió.

-Me conocen por varios nombres, pero puedes llamarme Kamisama, soy el Dios de la tierra y soy el encargado de juzgar a los muertos para que entren a mi reino, pero contigo haré una excepción – Naegi lo vio confundido.

-¿Porque Kamisama? – Kami sonrió.

-Porque tus acciones aunque parecieran injustas, en realidad eran todo lo contrario, dime… ¿Que harías si te diera otra oportunidad? – Naegi no supo que responder.

-Evitar que todo pase igual y conseguir un futuro mejor – Kami sonrió.

-Justo como lo pensaba, tu no caíste en la obscuridad por completó, eres como una gota en el desierto, aunque sea pequeña, esa esperanza aumentará hasta convertirse en un monzón, Naegi Makoto espero que tengas un buen viaje, he escuchado tu deseo y te será concedido, volveras al pasado cuando despiertas en la Academia Pico de la esperanza, tus recuerdos se mantendrán intactos, por lo que sabrás el destino de todos y cada uno de tus compañeros, con eso espero que puedas evitar sus muertes – Naegi asiente, mientras una luz comienza a rodearlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

-Gracias Kamisama – El Dios sonríe y asiente, en eso Naegi desaparece de ese futuro y regresa al pasado.

 **Academia Kibou**

Naegi despierta en el salón de la clase 78, tardó varios minutos en asimilar todo lo que le acaba de pasar, primero se había suicidado y después toda su estadía en lo que el podría llamar el purgatorio, luego su charla con Kami y después esto, Naegi sonrió amargamente y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, luego se levantó para leer la nota que estaba en un mesa banco.

"Bienvenido a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, esperamos que tu estadía sea placentera, la ceremonia de inicio dará lugar a las 8:00 Am en el gimnasio" – Naegi hizo una mueca al recordar la misma escena, luego ve el reloj y sale corriendo en dirección al gimnasio.

Naegi corre por los pasillos de la escuela, todo le causaba un profundo dolor que sólo aumentaba, no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentar a sus compañeros.

 **Gimnasio**

Naegi estaba parado frente a la puerta del gimnasio un poco agitado por correr tan rápido, después de unos cuantos segundos dio un último respiro y se cacheteó asimismo.

-"Vamos Makoto Naegi tu puedes hacerlo"

Naegi abrió la puerta del gimnasio y una luz lo sego durante unos instantes, luego los abrió, sólo para encontrar una escena que era muy familiar para el, sus compañeros de clase, Vivos, todos estaban vivos, Naegi buscó rápidamente con la mirada entre sus compañeros buscando a alguien en especial, después de encontrarla comenzó a llorar, alarmando a sus compañeros.

-Vaya el nuevo esta llorando, menudo cobarde – Owada comenzó a burlarse.

-Mmm Naegi-kun – Llamo Máizono al peli-castaño, el cual no volteo a verla.

Naegi continuaba llorando mientras veía a Kirigiri, esta al notar el estado de su compañero no se sobresalto sólo lo siguió viendo con indiferencia, Naegi se paró enfrente de ella y las palabras que dijo, le helaron la sangre a la Kirigiri.

-Kirigiri-san yo, lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, por mi culpa falleciste, yo no sabía que hacer, lo único que pude hacer fue suicidarme, pero me dieron otra oportunidad para enmendar mis errores – Naegi abrazo a una aturdida Kirigiri, ese abrazo le transmitió tristeza y arrepentimiento a la detective.

Ella instintivamente abrazo a Naegi y comenzó a llorar también, aunque no sabía cuál era la causa de dicho malestar para hacerla llorar, ella era conocida por ser una chica sin muchas expresiones, ese momento duro casi un minuto, hasta que Togami decidió interrumpir ese momento tan especial para Naegi.

-Oigan par de tortolitos, pueden continuar su charla después de que sepamos porque estamos aquí – Kirigiri se separó de Naegi, el chico tendría muchas cosas que explicar.

-Ehem lo siento – Naegi se disculpó y luego observa a cada uno de ellos, recuerdos de sus muertes comenzaron a atormentarlo instantáneamente.

-Mmm disculpa – Naegi volteo a ver a Fujisaki.

-Que pasa Fujisaki-san – Este se alarmó al ver que sabía su nombre.

-Como sabes mi nombre – Naegi se dio un golpe mental.

-Jajaja tal vez sea adivino – Una gota de sudor se hizo presente en todos los alumnos.

-Bien tienes muchas cosas que explicar – Dijo Kirigiri, esto puso muy nervioso a Naegi y bajo la cabeza.

-No puedo, si lo hago Monokuma me matara – Todos lo ven con caras de interrogante.

 **Cuarto del Director**

Enoshima Junko veía todo lo que ocurría en el gimnasio, estaba molesta, pues creía que Naegi había recuperado la memoria, pero eso era imposible ya que el borrado de memoria era perfecto, algo que le intrigó mucho fue el hecho de que dijera que Kirigiri había muerto y el se hubiera suicidado, esto solo hacia que su teoría cobrará más fuerza.

-Así que sobreviviste al juego y volviste en el tiempo, interesante Makoto, esto es divertido jajajaja – Junko se comenzó a reír de manera psicópata.

 **Gimnasio**

El lugar continuaba con una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

"Hola a todos mis nuevos estudiantes, es un gusto conocerlos" – Naegi se congeló, Kirigiri lo vio de reojo, estudiando cada movimiento que hacía.

"Por lo que veo el estudiante Naegi-kun dijo cosas que no debía, pero descuida no te haré nada" – Naegi suspiro de alivió.

Entonces Monokuma les explica a todos las reglas y estos se impactan al saber que tendrían que matar a un compañero para poder escapar, el único que estaba tranquilo era Naegi, pues este ya conocía el desenlace de todo, sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados, no sabían porque estaba tan calmado, luego que se fuera Monokuma, Owada se dirige a el y lo toma del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Oye maldito será mejor que empieces a hablar o te juro que te romperé ese cara de idiota que tienes – Naegi sonríe y esto solo provoca más a Owada.

-De que te ríes maldito, no estoy bromeando – Naegi sólo continua callado.

-Me las pagarás – Owada le intenta conectar un puñetazo en la cara a Naegi, pero este se hace a un lado para después tomar el brazo derecho de Owada y aplicar una llave de Judo que lo manda al suelo noqueado.

-Parece que está vez los papeles se invirtieron Owada-san – Naegi lo vio con una sonrisa burlona, y después miro a sus compañeros.

-No tiene caso que busquen una salida, el edificio está totalmente sellado, tampoco sirve intentar romper las placas de acero, no creo que Oogami-san pueda romperlas jejeje – Togami se impacientó y hablo.

-Ya basta dinos quien rayos eres y porque sabes tanto de este lugar – Togami dijo con una vena en su rostro, Naegi sonrió.

-Bueno comencemos, mi nombre es Naegi Makoto y vengo del futuro.

 **Fin del Capitulo**


End file.
